Phoenix the Cat (Esoteric Dreamscape)
ATTENTION: THIS ARTICLE IS CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION AND SOME SECTIONS MAY BE INCOMPLETE, HAVE MISSING INFORMATION, AND MAY HAVE SPELLING/GRAMMER MISTAKES. INFORMATION IS ALSO SUBJECT TO CHANGE AT ANY TIME, AS WELL. BEAR THIS IN MIND AS YOU READ Background Information Origins Born to a clan of aliens called the "Unsighted", Phoenix originally used to be a resident of outer space along with his clan. Phoenix's ancestors left their original homeworld due to almost draining all of their world's natural resources, and eventually began working on a resource-producing Megastructure in which they could live on as a substitute to their original world. However, this newfound peace in space would not last because Paradiso was eventually caught in between a war between 4 different worlds, most of which plotted to use the Megastructure as a base for their armed forces. Phoenix himself was just a newborn baby at the time the attack occured. As Paradiso was being destroyed in an engagement between 3 of the 4 armies, the families of the Unsighted attempted to use their escape pods to send their children across the reaches of space in order to help them escape destruction. Phoenix was one of the children who was successfully enjected from the colony's Megastructure without getting destroyed in the crossfire of the battle. 11 hours after ejection from Paradiso, Phoenix's pod eventually got caught in the gravity field in Nirvantis' atmosphere and was pulled down to the surface of the planet. After crashing, Phoenix managed to get out from the escape pod and crawl through the grassy fields he crashed into for over 2 hours. Tired and hungry, Phoenix began to wail for help, and his cries were soon answered when several wandering travelors heard and discovered him. After deliberating on what to do with the infant, the travelors took the young Phoenix to the closest village they could find, which happened to be Poketei' village. Phoenix was then placed in an orphanage, where he would spend most of his early childhood growing up in. Early Childhood Phoenix was given his name by the head of the orphanage head after he was taken in, and was given a home in the orphanage. Throughout his life until the age of 7, Phoenix would spend his days interacting with the other children and orphanage staff. Phoenix was often teased by most of the other kids, however, and as a result he became very introverted and developed a tough-guy demeanor in order to counter most of the bullying. The results were mixed. Sometimes he would be successful in humiliating others with his wits and insults, while at other times this only angered his aggressors and bullied Phoenix harder. After eventually getting tired of being put down by others, Phoenix began sneaking out of the orphanage in order to do part-time jobs as his way of showing the other kids at the orphanage that he could do more than they could in terms of skill and life. Phoenix would often do volunteer work, which ranged from doing household tasks to even small amounts of construction work, and as his experience grew so did his earnings. Phoenix kept his activities and successes hidden from everyone at the orphanage until he was 7, and impressed everyone with his accomplishments. However, at this point Phoenix had enough of being surrounded by "a bunch of spoiled, wanna-be tyrants" as he called them, and he left the orphanage, ignoring the pleas of the staff and head of the orphanage, who were very worried for Phoenix due to his choice in actions. Phoenix then spent 2 months on the streets doing additional volunteer work, attempting to save up enough money to purchase his own residence within Poketei' along with food and clothing, and planned to spend his days working to help the village expand. He had a good relationship with the contruction workers though, and he'd often do favors for them and vice versa whenever needed. When Phoenix helped out one of the village's rich citizens, a mole called Zona, the old woman felt sympathetic towards Phoenix and his current position in life and gave him her small 3 story mansion in her will before she died of old age, much to the shock of everyone in the village, Phoenix himself especially. Phoenix felt greatly confused as to why someone who he barely even knew for very long would entrust him with her estate, especially considering the fact that he was only a 7 year old child at the time and was still 3 years below the legal working age for the village, although in reality he was more surprised at the fact that someone did act so generous towards him even though, as far as Phoenix himself was concerned, was almost a complete stranger to the old woman. Even though Phoenix and Zona got along pretty well and Zona would often treat him to dinner and various other things (even playing games on occasion) after he finishes his work around her house, Phoenix didn't feel like he did enough to get as much kindness as Zona gave her during their time together. Initially hesitant because of these reasons, Phoenix eventually moved into his new home and began reshaping its interior to fit his preferences. Phoenix continued to do volunteer work throughout Poketei', saving up as much finances as he could while also making a perfect, secluded living for himself in the small mansion. At the age of 8, Phoenix met Raikov the Lynx while exploring the nearby forests of Poketei'. Initially unsure of what to make of Raikov and his apparent lack of knowledge as to where he's from, Phoenix quickly befriended Raikov and vice versa due to the fact that they both seemed to be getting along with each other better than everyone else they previously interacted with. After telling Raikov how to make a living in Poketei' village, Raikov surprised Phoenix (along with just about everyone else in the village) when he managed to work up enough savings to get himself a house in half the time Phoenix did. This is when Phoenix began seeing Raikov as a rival, and would work harder from that point on to surpass him, although the latter often gained more victories over Phoenix in anything they competed in, making Phoenix envious of Raikov's skills. Regardless of the abilities of his challenger, Phoenix continued to persevere and try his best to outperform Raikov in whatever they challenged each other in (including work to even fighting one another in martial arts), all the while continuing to live his peaceful life in Poketei'. Invasion More to come. Appearance and Wardrobe Phoenix is a cat with light grey fur and dar red hair that appears mostly black in most forms of light. His inner ears are white, while the tip of his tail is black. Like his inner ears, Phoenix's muzzle is also white, while his eyes are dark violet and show no visible pupils. Phoenix's wardrobe has a vast range of different outfits. For casual wear, Phoenix sports a white shirt with triangular blue-striped patterns on the wrists and biceps, and wears a pair of yellow elastic jeans white a white belt. Phoenix also wears black shoes with tan soles, and a purple beaded necklace with a white shark tooth in the center. Personality Phoenix's personally is best described as "complex", yet simple to put into words in certain areas. As a young child, he usually showed a crude personality although he secretly was a caring and envious person deep down, especially of his best friend Raiden. Other children in the Poketei' Orphanage couldn't really stand his general attitude (or just about everything else about him for that matter, especially his physical appearance), and as a result of this, along with the mixed reactions he got from adults who worked at the orphanage, his relationship with most people was strained early on in his life. He would often make very crude, sometimes inappropriate, comments/insults about either other people or things whenever he felt the need to. As he grew into his pre-teens, this kind of behavior only worsened in intensity, although he acquired better control over it. His interest in science and technology, among countless other things relating to said topics began to greatly develop around the age of 11. Even in early childhood Phoenix normally kept a cool persona and got whatever work he was doing done with little complaint when he was a resident in his home village. He often thinks to himself a lot, doing so more than actually speaking and he normally uses his smug, irritable exterior persona to hide his true feelings and thoughts from all. He often does more thinking than most people around him put together. After his home was attacked by the Transmuted, Phoenix developed more serious traits to his personality and made himself braver throughout his later years by becoming exposed to and conquering countless dangers, to the point where he could face off against the Transmuted and various other threats and monstrosities without showing a hint of fear most of the time. When he met the Nirvantis Freedom Fighters, his relationship with its members was mixed. Phoenix would display neutral emotions and opinions with Colonel Jacob Bradford (or, "Head"), the group's leader, and White, one of the team's engineers and head researchers, while he had an especially strained relationship with female member Heather, and would often act bratty and all-knowing with her whenever she showed annoyance with his seemingly care-free and impudent attitude. However, despite this he cares deeply for every member of the team. Phoenix would often show interest in various scientific fields and studies that ranged from topics he knew and didn't know, often trying to see if he can find a way to create a new system or object which could make certain tasks which were considered to be extremely difficult much easier to do. Examples include making an online databank which people can easily join and edit in order to contribute to adding easy-to-access information which could be used by both the public and military parties, inventing various cures to common to deadly diseases, creating new and safer ways to generate energy or create new types of energy to harness altogether, creating unique toys for children and adults to play with, weapons which can serve specific functions which can range from creating tactical advantages to being able to handle specific threats, and so on. Phoenix often takes pride in his creations and often seeks ways to improve them, although certain people who could hardly tolerate him (such as Heather) may show annoyance or, at the least, impatience. Although Phoenix normally doesn't have any sort of envy or jealously for anyone, there were a few exceptions which he truly felt envious towards, the biggest example being Raiden. Ever since his early childhood, Raiden served as the main inspiration for Phoenix to better his abilities due to the former's ability to constantly best him in just about everything. He wouldn't show it, but Phoenix can be very competitive towards people he deems to be a worthy adversary, although he would never resort to cheating. As a result Phoenix is willing to go to great lengths to demonstrate his skills if he feels the need to do so, but his competitiveness toned down as he got older but still exists. Phoenix knows that due to his rough exterior he will most likely be disliked by most people he interacts with, but it is rather easy to baffle him if you can manage to somehow tolerate most of his antics (or forgive most of them). However, Phoenix doesn't see the need to have a wide variety of friends so he ultimately doesn't care if most people view him as a nuisance, which also gives him no fear of being blunt about his thoughts and opinions about events or other people. So with this in mind, Phoenix can be quite hard to approach for most others and his unpredictable, multi-sided nature will usually leave people unsure of what to make of him. Abilities and Weaknesses Other Physical Traits Wings Weapons Long Swords Ausomour Trivia Themes Gallery Concept Artwork File:PhoenixRIsketch.jpg|Concept sketch of Neo in his casual appearance. Artwork by Gamergirl304 Normal Artwork Category:Genesjs's characters Category:Sonic characters